


Luck of the Irish

by gossamerwillow



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Contest Entry, Luck of the Irish, St. Patrick's Day, galaxy cauldron forums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamerwillow/pseuds/gossamerwillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako and her family are on a trip to Ireland. While there, Minako discovers tourists and locals are being mysteriously drained of their energy. Could this be the Work of a new Youma? It's up to Sailor V to find out!<br/>This was a contest entry for Galaxy Cauldron Forums. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> “bean sidhe” is the Gaelic spelling of “banshee.”
> 
> _Summer Colored Sigh_ is a reference to another anime/manga, _Fruits Basket._

A week long trip to Ireland. That’s what her mother had said. “It will be good for you to learn about another culture, and we have the opportunity, since we’re already in England for the year.”

After much argument, Minako convinced her parents that Artemis was coming along. They had no idea why Minako needed to bring her cat, but bring him she did- everywhere they went. Breakfast at the hotel? There was the white cat, sitting on Minako’s shoulder. Stonehenge? There was Artemis. St. Patrick’s Cathedral in Dublin? Minako smuggled the cat in her purse. Her parent’s just didn’t understand her attachment to that cat. As for Minako; Artemis was her partner and she knew if anything were to happen in Ireland, she would need him by her side. 

The first few days passed without incident, but on the fourth day of the trip, that changed. MInako and her parents were staying in a quaint old inn in Blarney- her mother had originally wanted to stay at a more commercial establishment in Cork, but the inn fit their budget better. “Besides, it’s more educational,” Minako pointed out facetiously, “We’re getting immersed in the culture of Ireland this way.”

Minako was sitting in a big chair by the fireplace in the lobby with a new novel, _Summer Colored Sigh_. Artemis had made himself comfortable on the arm of the chair. The Lobby was mostly empty. There was a desk clerk on duty and a few members of the waitstaff bustling about, but not really many guests. When Minako was the only guest left, she noticed one of the maids approach clerk, “Hey! Eamon! Have you heard about what’s been happening up at the castle?”

“You mean the hauntings?” Eamon asked.

Minako pretended to be engrossed in her book, but she zeroed her attention in on their conversation. As far as they knew, she wasn’t able to understand English, so they spoke freely.

“Oh so you have,” She said, sounding mildly disappointed.

“Only in passing. Is it anything outside the usual ghost stories?” He asked.

“They’re sayin’ a bean sidhe’s been appearing outside the castle and wailing at night.”

“A bean sidhe, now, is it?” Eamon responded, amused.

“There’s more though,” The maid persisted, “The next morning, there’s people on the castle grounds, lyin’ there completely drained of energy. It’s happened every night for the last week.”  
“Eh, Katie, you know it’s probably tourists who can’t hold their whiskey,” Eamon respond.  
Katie shook her head, “No, Eamon, it’s not just tourists. This morning, Michael was found.”

“The head waiter?” Eamon asked, surprised, “What was he even doing there?”

Minako and Artemis exchanged glances. Minako closed her book suddenly and stood up. Artemis stood on the arm of the chair and stretched before leaping to the ground. They both walked out of the lobby and into the street. They walked in silence until they were in a small deserted courtyard near the inn. 

Minako looked down at her partner and Artemis returned the gaze. 

“It sounds like a youma doesn’t it.” it was a statement, not a question.

Artemis nodded. “We should check it out tonight. The castle’s not far from here.”

“How do you think it’s draining their energy?” She asked.

The cat looked down. “I have no idea. They all seem to use a different method. Let me think about it for a while. It would be best to be on guard and prepared for anything.”

That night Minako waited until her parents were in their room for the night. Once she was certain she would be safe, she slipped outside. Once she was on the castle grounds she pulled out her Transformation Pen. 

“Moon Power! Transform!” She shouted, holding the pen above her head. In a flash, she became Sailor V. “Be careful Mina,” Artemis said, “We don’t know when or where the youma will appear.” 

“I know,” She answered.

Sailor V and Artemis walked quickly but cautiously toward the outer wall of the castle. She had her fist clench as she walked, holding something tightly. She began walking the perimeter when suddenly they heard a loud keen. She and Artemis made eye contact and nodded. Sailor V hesitated just a brief moment, preparing for battle, before she took off running in the direction of the noise. 

Sailor V found herself in the castle gardens. She scanned the area through her red mask. Then suddenly, she spotted the youma, standing by the Witch’s Stone. The youma had the form of a woman in a long, grey, tattered dress. Her hair was loose, wild, and shockingly red. Her eyes were bright blood red. Her fingernails were long talons. The youma spotted Sailor V and screamed, “BAN-SHEEE!!!!!” 

Artemis’ ears flew back as he winced in pain. Sailor V was unfazed. She faced the Banshee youma and shouted, “Defiling a popular tourist attraction and draining the visitors’ energy is unforgivable. The Pretty Guardian of Love and Beauty, Sailor V, has arrived! In the name of the Moon, I will Punish you! Crescent Beam!”

She shot a ray of light at the youma, but it dodged. Suddenly the youma was eye to eye with Sailor V. She jumped back as the youma screamed once more, “BAN-SHEEE!!” But she was unaffected by the youma’s attack. “Sailor V Kick!” She yelled, as she kicked the Youma in the stomach. The Youma doubled over and groaned “ban… sheeeee….”

Sailor V produced her compact and yelled “Crescent Boomerang!” 

The boomerang sliced the youma in half and then returned to Sailor V’s hand. The youma disintegrated as Artemis bounded over to Sailor V. “Good work Mina!”

She did not respond. Artemis walked around to stand in front of the girl. 

“Hey Artemis! Looks Like I managed to get rid of this one, pretty easily, huh?” She said. She was talking way too loud.

“Mina… I think it’s safe to take them out now,” Artemis said.

Sailor V looked confused. “What?” She shouted.

Artemis sighed in frustration. “Take them out Mina!” he yelled back.

“Hold on, Artemis, I’m gonna take out my earplugs!” Sailor V shouted.

She reached up and pulled the earplugs out of her ears. “Now what were you saying?”

Artemis looked down, “Nevermind, it wasn’t important.”

“You know, that was a really good idea,” She said, “What made you so sure that it was the youma’s voice that was draining the victims’ energy?”

“Ah, just call it the ‘Luck of the Irish,’ I guess,” Artemis responded.

The two companions shared a laugh as they headed back to the inn.


End file.
